


To²

by Darkrealmist



Series: The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto [6]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Voyeurism, Acting, Adult Content, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alliteration, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Americana, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient China, Ancient History, Anger, Animal Ears, Animal Metaphors, Animal Play, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anthropomorphic, Apologies, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Baking, Battle, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Belonging, Betrayal, Bets & Wagers, Bickering, Bikinis, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blankets, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bonding, Boners, Bottoming, Boundaries, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Budding Love, Cake, Canon Character of Color, Cats, Caught, Celebrations, Celebrities, Character(s) of Color, Cheating, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Childhood Friends, Children, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collars, Cologne, Come Shot, Comedy, Comfort, Commercials, Communication, Compare and Contrast, Competency, Competition, Complete, Condoms, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Conventions, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Courage, Cross-cultural, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cultural References, Curry, Cussing, Cute, Cute Kids, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Desire, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dialect, Dimension Travel, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Dogs, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dress Up, Duelling, Eating, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erections, Erotica, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Facials, Fake Science, Fame, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Feminization, Festivals, Fetish Clothing, Fights, First Time Topping, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Metaphors, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forgiveness, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frosting, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fun, Fur Kink, Furry, Games, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Gift Giving, Gluttony, Group Sex, Growing Up, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Happy, Hardcore, Hats, Height Differences, Hiding, Historical References, Hobbies, Homoeroticism, Honesty, Hook-Up, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Ice Cream, Idols, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Impression, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Infidelity, Innocence, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Insults, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Intimidation, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Karaoke, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Leashes, Lemon, Licking, Lies, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Inaccuracies, Meta, Metaphors, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mistakes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Music, Musicians, Native American Character(s), Naughtiness, Naughty, Negotiations, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nostalgia, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, Obedience, Oblivious, One Night Stands, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Pain, Panic, Pansexual Character, Parallel Universes, Partial Nudity, Party, Party Games, Past Infidelity, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Pastries, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Penises, Perversion, Pet Names, Pets, Philosophy, Piano, Pining, Plans, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Premarital Sex, Prequel, Presents, Pride, Prodigies, Promiscuity, Promises, Prostate Massage, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Pubic Hair, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rabbits, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Recruitment, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Returning Home, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rules, Safer Sex, Safewords, Sappy, Scents & Smells, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seduction, Sensuality, Series, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shock, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Shyness, Singing, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slang, Slash, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Snow and Ice, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Talking Animals, Teaching, Team Up, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Teeth, Temptation, Third Wheels, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tigers, Tongues, Touching, Training, Trauma, Travel, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Video & Computer Games, Volcanoes, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Whipped Cream, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Worry, Wrists, Young Love, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikawa Tohru surprises Hikari Netto with a sexy birthday present: a threesome with renowned Net Chess battler, Aragoma Torakichi.





	To²

To²

Author’s Note: The ending of this installment contains a reference to Torakichi’s appearance in the Rockman EXE manga. Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 6 of “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” series. [All installments after Part 1 are prequels to Part 1]

  * Part 1: “ **Ice Ice Baby** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16696969>)
  * Part 2: “ **Tomahawk Soul** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16772554>)
  * Part 3: “ **Cross Fusion, Chu!** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16963824>)
  * Part 4: “ **Hot Ice** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17065376>)
  * Part 5: “ **Beyondard Redux** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17437955>)
  * Part 7: “ **Maha Special** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/18451190>)



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto x Tohru + Torakichi (Established Netto x Tohru + non-romantic Torakichi). Referenced non-romantic Netto x Enzan, non-romantic Netto x Dingo, non-romantic Netto x Chisao + Kosuke, non-romantic Netto x Kojirou, non-romantic Netto x Kirisaki.

Summary:

Hikawa Tohru surprises Hikari Netto with a sexy birthday present: a threesome with renowned Net Chess battler, Aragoma Torakichi.

* * *

June 10. Hikari Netto’s birthday. A bombastic affair, teeming with all the pomp, jollity, and confetti one would expect of such a raucous celebration. Now fourteen, Netto evidently had not outgrown his puerile tradition of pogoing all over the place upon blowing out his candles.

After the surprise party his friends threw in his honour at Maha Ichiban, where Meiru and Yaito belted out a nerve-racking karaoke rendition of Install Your Heart, and Chisao almost pinned the tail on Dingo teaching the gang the game he played abroad in Amerope, they gorged themselves on the curry feast Dekao slaved to create, and jaunted on home.

Having already conferred him his “regular” gift – a rare Battle Chip the other had eyeballed for months – Netto’s partly secret boyfriend, Hikawa Tohru, was treating him to his _real_ present in bed. Blanket draped over his hair, Tohru tongued Netto torturously slowly. He’d gotten good at sucking dick, blessedly not losing a hint of that bashfulness which his dum-dum found so irresistible.

The flicks to his penis chipped away at his cognitive faculties. If Tohru kept taunting him, the whipped cream from Dekao’s cake wasn’t the only frosting he’d be sampling today. “Babe, stop! T-too soon!”

Tohru muttered incoherently on his tool and resiled, gesticulating neither comprehension nor complaint. He fled under the covers, and popped back up, a condom wrapper wedged between his teeth.

“Guess I better get cracking,” Netto laughed.

“It’s your special day.” Tohru halted him, tearing the package.

“You’ve made it really special, thanks.”

“I was kind of hoping we could change it up for once, Netto-kun.”

"Change it up?"

His puzzlement crumbled when Tohru retargeted his nethers. Except rather than giving him head, he steeped a finger in his mouth and aimed for his booty.

Netto never imagined Tohru would muster the bravery to diddle around down there. _Ha, Netto: 1, Dingo: 0!_

“Is this okay?” He wriggled his finger about.

“Y-yeah!” Netto crooned.

Ramping up the internal traction, he elevated his swain’s leg over his shoulder. Although unseasoned in the role of seme, Tohru favoured this pose when Netto topped. It was the most pleasurable slant to him, a logical option for Netto’s first tryout as his uke.

With care, he jammed his condomed member up his anus, delaying to adjust.

“Fuah…”

“Sh-should I take it out?” Tohru needed to move. His icicle felt like it was melting.

“No! G-go for it!”

And go he did. He plumbed Netto’s depths. Each iffy stick of his ice pick inched him farther and farther into that tight, compressing grotto. Obscenely close to the bundle of euphoria inside his precious Net Saviour.

Netto fapped to Tohru’s thrusts, trembling in a sex-induced haze. This surpassed any preceding entanglements. His innards were cartwheeling, tying in knots. Nothing compared to Tohru – _his_ Tohru – gliding through him. The pleasure was so intense, so utterly liquifying that he didn’t even realize they’d climaxed until Tohru pulled out, panting.

“Th-that was heaven, Tohru-kun.” He kissed him. “The best birthday present!”

“Netto-kun.”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been sleeping behind my back, haven’t you?”

_Shit._

Goddamn buzzkill.

“T-Tohru-kun, it-it’s not like that! I – I’m –!”

“I’m fine with it.”

“WHAT?”

“I understand. We’re young. You,” he strained, “like to experiment. So, you have my permission to continue what you’ve been up to. As long as your heart remains mine alone.”

Was he hallucinating? Did his love seriously agree to him having sex with other dudes while they were in a committed relationship?

“Wait. This isn’t because you want to do the same, is it?”

Tohru giggled weakly at his sudden possessiveness. “Have somebody you wish you could see me with?”

“Hell no!”

“Haha. That’s too bad. Because that was sort of what I considered when deciding on phase two of your birthday present.” He signed the letter V.

“P-pardon?”

An intruder smelling of cologne snuck up on Netto, still as a mountain, and ensnared him in a playful headlock.

“He means we’re gunna fuck, ya cretin!”

“That voice…” Netto balked. He felt the sneak grin against his ear. “Torakichi!”

“Righto!”

What was Akindo City’s Net Chess champion, Aragoma Torakichi, doing in his bedroom?

“B-but, why invite _Torakichi_?”

“Well, you blew Enzan and slept with Dingo. Since it’s your birthday, I thought I should try to book someone you hadn’t messed around with yet.”

Poor, naïve Tohru. He failed to ascertain the true number of gents that had come and gone.

“I’d appreciate a list, if you don’t mind,” he inquired, construing Netto’s relief.

Gee, when did Tohru’s deductive talents ascend to sleuthing levels?

“Besides Enzan and Dingo, there were these guys I met in Beyondard, Kojirou and Kirisaki.” He willfully omitted Chisao and Kosuke, as they didn’t count.

“No more?”

“Yep.”

“Roger that.” He detected intonations of cover-up, but eased the reins. It was Netto’s anniversary. He’d cut him some slack. “Shall we hop to it?”

Torakichi united his and Tohru’s lips.

Blisterin’ Battle Chips! Torakichi was macking on his boyfriend!

A torrent of emotions flooded him. Shock. Incredulity. Jealousy. Anger.

Arousal.

_Aw, screw it!_

Netto wasn’t fibbing when he told Tohru he’d never fantasized his being in unfaithful situations, but the very lucid dalliance taking place in front of him changed his tune. He crawled forward, wresting Tohru from the seventeen-year-old’s claws, and replaced the Casanova’s tongue with his own.

Amidst a clutter of limbs, Torakichi got naked blazingly fast.

As usual, a bout of penis envy struck Netto. Larger than Dingo (not unpredictable, factoring in his age), a pulsating vein crept the haft of Torakichi’s sceptre, and a proud, lush set of musky brown pubes framed his pendulous, burly stones.

Intimidated by its width, Netto resorted to his fallback, downing Tohru’s freezie. He was smaller, but Netto relished the familiarity. He soused it liberally, unbridled in his shameless druthers toward his snowflake.

Not to be outmatched, Torakichi seized the juvenile’s neck, edging his cock in while pushing Tohru aside. Before Netto could enwrap it in his mouth, he gagged on its massiveness alone.

Though Tohru had steeled for this eventuality, the exhibit embittered him. He’d caught the tail end of Netto monkeying around with Dingo, but witnessing him spoiling another male up close, tearing up, chin bathed in drool and pre, exacerbated his doubts. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

Sussing his apprehension, Netto lured Tohru back.

“Ya see that? He’s beggin’ fer a pincer attack!”

100% committed to the task, Netto shilly-shallied, then divided his energy twixt them. As he supped on Tohru’s sweetness and Torakichi’s spiciness, they duelled for his attention. Popping his digits into their holes, assigning each a pointer, he haled them in by the crooks of his nails till both their rods elided in his maw.

He sucked them together. Massaged their love buttons.

Their dicks awarded him a plenteous helping of seed. He couldn’t parse Tohru’s from Torakichi’s, therefore he had to regrettably ralph and squander the pastiche.

“Holy fuck…” Libido untiring, Torakichi swiftly rebounded. “Wot d’ya wanna do next, birthday boy? Any kinks?”

“Kinks? What are those?”

“Sexual fetishes, stupid. Toys, costumes, or spankin’, fer instance.”

“Netto-kun likes pretending I’m Aki-chan.”

“Except Tohru-kun’s pledged never to do that again.”

“Bummer. How ’bout dressin’ ya up as a doggy?”

A lightbulb flickered on upstairs. Netto lopped over his mattress, unintentionally unveiling an unobstructed view of his nates in the process of rummaging beneath. He straightened to Tohru and heck, even Torakichi, gawking at his chutzpah. Or his perpetual cluelessness.

“Here, Tohru-kun.” He slapped a blue cap onto his noggin. The hat featured a Pac-Man decal and fake ears that elongated into swaying, puffy flaps.

“Didn’t you buy these from last year’s video game festival?”

“Yup! Cuz Klonoa is wicked!”

“Huh. That’s yer scene, is it?” Torakichi commented sans judgment.

“And Tohru-kun sounds just like him!”

“I do not!”

“Puh-lease, Tohru-kun! Your voices are exactly alike!”

“Are not!”

“Heh? Heh?” Netto pressed for Torakichi’s opinion, thrilled he corroborated his eval.

“Darn it, Netto-kun!” Tohru fought his natural inflection, not eager to donate more firepower.

“This puppy requires obedience training.” Torakichi advertised a leash among the belongings he packed. “Betcha get off wotching me fuck yer bowwow, Netto. Wot d’ya think? I’ll tap him while you give yer dog yer bone?”

“Technically, Klonoa isn’t a dog. He’s a Dream Traveller. It’s unspecified what animal he’s supposed to be, be it a dog, cat, rabbit, or –”

“Wotever. Don’t have a nerdgasm.”

Done poking fun at his cosplay doll, Netto converted to a solemn tone, “You positive about this?”

“If it makes you happy.” Tohru half-smiled, revoking his irritation.

“No biting. Use protection. Tohru says stop, and that’s the end of it,” Netto ruled.

“Wot’s th’ word?” Torakichi nagged.

“Huh?”

“Th’ word he sez to stop!”

“Um, stop?”

“Apart from ‘stop,’ ya rat! Choose a proper safeword!”

“Commercial. The safeword is _commercial_ ,” Tohru interjected. Sometimes, people expected too much of Netto.

Guidelines sorted, Torakichi collared imitation Klonoa and led him by the leather strap to lie down on his side. He immediately went to work, fingering him and getting him nice and lax.

Netto installed himself higher up. His pet renewed fellating him, handsfree.

“Mmmm, c’mon, Tohru-kun! You know what I want to hear,” Netto cooed.

The teen abstained, but between Netto’s insistence and Torakichi plugging him peremptorily, the catchphrases bled out as he sucked. Netto’s horniness escalated. Tohru’s humiliated exclamations of “Rupurudu” and “Wahoo” melded with his and Torakichi’s moaning, producing a vulgar cacophony.

There Tohru sprawled, spit roasted by a tiger and a dragon.

Torakichi’s rook was thicker than what Tohru was acquainted with, and his shaggy bush tingled his skin each time he punctured his furthest. In the hay or on a checkered board, the Grandmaster dominated.

Maxing, the stud uncoupled, ditched the condom, and whacked off until he ejaculated all over the globes of Tohru’s ass.

The agitation of being steamrolled against the padding spurred the youngest to make it snow across the bedspread. “Manyah!”

Netto shot third, coating his pup’s face and furry ears.

At the clamant tug of his cord, Tohru gurgled, spitting out the spillover.

“Checkmate!” Torakichi pronounced his win.

“NETTO!”

Their blood curdled at the girl whose uproar postponed the titlist’s showboating. She had burst in on them, an active volcano, after her piano lesson. Hellbent on establishing why Netto had curiously gone dark following the party. Neither he nor Rockman answered her calls.

“Meiru-chan!” Netto and Tohru covered themselves.

Optimistic he could talk her down, Torakichi quit the bed and cornered her, breaking out the suave. And oh mama, was that a mistake.

“Shucks, cutie! You must be scurred. Us guys were only chillin’! Wanna join an’ make this triangle of ours a square? I’m not picky ’bout the plumbin’. Men or women, I dun care!”

“EEEEEEE!” she screamed loud enough to wake the neighbourhood.

…then sacked him right in the balls.

The Net Chess king folded, eyes bulging and nursing his shattered nards.

Meiru ran out. Tohru hid behind a pillow, pretty sure sympathetic nutcracking was a thing.

“T-Torakichi, are you okay?” Netto cringed. “Walk it off, man.”

“Unnh…”

Happy Birthday indeed.


End file.
